


Can't Run Away from Yourself

by merkintosh



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Tentacles, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave just wants to masturbate without freaky shit showing up in his head. Too bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Run Away from Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.

Dave was jacking off like he did every night, even though it was usually a giant struggle for him to get off. He knew he was fighting a losing battle trying to stop himself from thinking of guys, but he was going to overcome his little problem. He just needed to condition himself to think of girls.

So Dave figured he'd compromise for now and thinking of the manliest girl he knew: Santana. She wasn't built like a man or anything, but her attitude and they way she topped every guy she fucked was certainly manly enough. It was her or that horse-faced girl from biology so Dave went with Santana.

Dave thought about her in her Cheerio uniform. He thought about her long legs and mannish ass. Her shoulders were wide and pointy and her mouth was as big as that new kid's. Dave gave a small mental cheer when his dick started to perk up in his hand. He could do this. He could.

He started to imagine Santana slowly taking off her uniform. First her skirt would go and then she'd turn around and take off her top. The expanse of her back as it narrowed to her ass was quite boyish. He could see her crawling across the floor until she was kneeling between his legs, her big mouth swallowing his cock down. She'd give a deep grunt and start sucking and Dave would put his hand in her hair, really mess it up as he throat-fucked her.

But then his imagination got away from him. "Dave," Dream Santana said, "Dave, I have something for you."

"What?" Dave couldn't help saying out loud, his hand slowing on his dick so he could rub his balls with his other hand.

Then Dream Santana stood up and the empty gap between her thighs where her cunt should be transformed as she grew a dick. Dave unconsciously tightened his grip on himself. He wanted to stop imagining this, but he couldn't.

Dream Santana pushed him flat on his ass, and he tried to scramble away from his imagination, but he couldn't. She had dicks flying off of her from everywhere. Her fingers turned into little tentacle dicks-- her toes, her sharp hipbones had dicks on them, her nipples sharpened into dicks. Even her tongue was a dick now. Dave was helpless as Dream Santana stood above him, a waving mass of tentacle dicks thickening and lengthening above him until they could hold him down and spread his legs.

"You need this," Dream Santana said as her main dick burrowed and nudged against his asshole. "Give in."

Dave shook his head in real life and wanted to stop what was happening, but he couldn't. His hand was practically blurring as he stripped his dick to the images in his head.

Dream Santana soon had three of her dick fingers in his mouth while hundreds more caressed his body. They had little suckers that popped against his skin. She was fucking him hard. The dick that was once her cunt was so far up his ass that he thought it might be in his stomach.

"You're going to take all my squid dicks in your ass, Dave," Dream Santana said. Even morphed into a bizarre tentacle nightmare, she had the same bitchy face. "They're going to burrow into you and I'm going to come inside you with each and every one."

Dave couldn't help his startled shout as he came. Semen splattered across his belly for what seemed like forever as he came harder than he ever had before. When he was done, he was startled to realize that he had somehow stuffed two fingers up his own ass.

He was never watching Sailor Moon with his sister ever again.


End file.
